Cambio
by Shiro Zweilt
Summary: Un simple juego de palabras y una apuesta que cumplir pueden develar intensiones y un cambio en la relación de los escaladores estrella de Chiba y Hakone.


De todas las ideas descabelladas que a Todou se le podían hacer ocurrido, esta era la más inusual. Y es que encontrar al mencionado en los vestidores de su club apunto de sacarse la camisa del uniforme, casi hace cerrar la puerta a Makishima, maldecirse un poco por crédulo y tomar el primer tren de regreso a Chiba. No obstante, el escalador de Hakone no sólo era rápido montado en una bici, también lo era en tierra, así que, al escalador de Sohoku no le quedó otra que quedarse a regañadientes.

Dadas las explicaciones, Makishima seguía sin creer que su eterno rival lo hubiese citado para algo tan infantil como cumplir una apuesta que había perdido contra Arakita y Shinkai.

«Debes intercambiar el uniforme con alguien»

No decía con quién, ni de qué forma. Era una premisa sencilla, pero fue la cuartada perfecta para traer al de Chiba hasta Kanagawa, jugando hábilmente con las palabras y diciendo: _Tenemos algo pendiente Maki chan. Será un reto. _

— Y… ¿por qué no sólo cambias de uniforme con alguno de tus compañeros-sho? — sugirió Yuusuke sin mucho interés mientras intentaba no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba — Después de todo, ellos te pidieron hacer esto.

— ¡Qué poco creativo eres Maki chan! No tendría sentido que lo hiciera así — se quejó el de Hakone e hizo un ademán con la diestra.

— ¿Por qué no? El punto es cumplir con su demanda, nunca especificaron el cómo, ni lo medios — le refutó el muchacho con hastío y se sentó en la silla disponible para él cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Por eso! — hizo énfasis Todou mirando al de Chiba y haciendo un puchero— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Cumpliré con la apuesta de una forma única, como sólo yo lo podría hacer.

— Pero… ¿por qué yo-sho? — cuestionó con queja Makishima, lamentándose de haber hecho el viaje hasta Kanagawa por tan semejante niñería.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — dijo Jinpachi con una voz tan meliflua que pareció un susurro — Sólo a ti te daría algo tan especial, Maki chan.

Makishima pasó saliva despacio antes de sentirse avasallado por la presencia del otro, quien había tenido el tino de ponerse justo delante de él, semi vestido y con esa mirada orgullosa que, en ocasiones, le gustaba verla en él. El escalador de Chiba enarcó las cejas levemente e intentó que su exhalación saliera más como eso y no como un suspiro para luego seguir excusándose, empero, Todou le atajó diciendo:

— ¡Vamos, ponte el mailot! — y le mostró el ropaje de la Academia de Hakone. En definitiva, Todou era un tarado para leer situaciones; y peor, el típico que encendía la caldera, pero ni por error se metía al baño.

— Y ¿qué gano con esto? — le inquirió Makishima empezándose a resignar a la situación. El de Hakone sonrió de medio labio saboreándose la victoria como el niño que paladea un caramelo y añadió:

— Cerca de aquí, abrieron una nueva tienda de conveniencia — explicó — Venden una nueva marca de helados de distintos sabores. Seré dadivoso y te invitaré uno si aceptas.

«_¿Es en serio?» _pensó el escalador de Sohoku y se llevó el dedo índice a la frente y se dio tres golpecitos mientras se maldecía por ser tan condescendiente con ese sujeto vanidoso. Pretendía convencerlo con un helado, pues ¿por qué lo tomaba?, ¿por un crío? ¿Por qué él, siendo una persona tan sensata, se había enredado con Todou Jinpachi?

Resignado, le arrebató el _mailot_ al otro y concedió:

— Serán dos helados-sho. Es lo menos que merezco por hacerme venir hasta aquí, Jinpachi.

Hecho el trato, ambos ciclistas se cambiaron por separado. Por su lado, Todou estaba ansioso por ver cómo luciría el tan afamado _mailot_ de su escuela en su rival y futuro "más que eso", si es que algún día le captaba las indirectas. Era una curiosidad que rayaba un poquito en la fantasía. Mientras tanto, Makishima se colocó el uniforme pensando un poco en eso que había dicho el escalador de Hakone: _Sólo a ti te daría algo tan especial…_

¿Qué era eso? ¿Otra de sus indirectas que enseguida convertía en el comentario aleatorio del día? Todou siempre le complicaba más las cosas.

Cada vez que este lanzaba un anzuelo en forma de indirecta y que el de Chiba sentía que era la oportunidad de hablar de 'ese algo más' que empezaba a sentir por el otro, Todou se encargaba de echarlo por tierra con un comentario estúpido. No le hacía más fácil abrirse con él.

— ¡Maki chan! ¿Estás listo? — escuchó decir al escalador en un canturreo.

— Listo-sho. Esto es lo que querí…

El ciclista de Sohoku sintió que la sangre bajó a sus pies cuando se topó con semejante sorpresa. Más tardó en salir del vestidor que en que el obturador de la cámara del móvil de Todou tomó dos fotos. Toudo tenía le celular en la mano. Todou le había tomado fotos.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Todou?! — le reprochó enseguida con indignación Makishima sintiéndose presa de la vergüenza.

— Crear evidencia. Con algo tengo que demostrar que cumplí la apuesta, Maki chan — explicó socarrón el escalador de Hakone y sonrió como niño al que le han caído en una travesura.

Unos cuantos pasos sirvieron para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Makishima intentaba quitarle el teléfono al muchacho para borra aquella evidencia, mientras que el otro se divertía de lo lindo teniendo a su rival persiguiéndolo. El jugueteo de niños los condujo hasta dar con pared. Todou escondió el móvil detrás suyo e, instintivamente, Makishima le cerró toda escapatoria con ambos brazos.

— Me atrapaste, Maki chan — dijo Jinpachi divertido por la cara de enfado de su perseguidor.

— ¡Borra esas fotos-sho! — el muchacho soltó un jadeo debido al ejercicio no programado de ese momento. Sin embargo, Todou se remitió a sostener la mirada al escalador de Chiba y alzar ambas cejas de forma coqueta. Makishima parpadeó lento y sostuvo una mirada tensa ante la situación, no obstante, su voz de la razón despertó: ¿Por qué los ojos de Todou se veían tan cerca? ¿Por qué el aliento de este le acariciaba el rostro como si se tratara de una brisa? Ese sujeto lo había llevado los límites de lo razonable.

— Haz lo que quieras-sho — se resignó el chico de Sohoku y agachó la cabeza tratando de esconder el momento tan embarazoso que acaba de protagonizar. En tanto, Todou se decepcionó con la acción de su compañero; unos segundos más y le habría robado un beso sin duda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ibas a besarme? — le tentó con cinismo Jinpachi y le sonrió socarrón. Le parecía divertido provocar a Makishima.

— ¡Qué cosas tan absurdas dices-sho! — espetó Makishima molesto por el jueguecito tan ridículo en el que había caído y en el que casi se delataba. La cara le enrojeció de golpe con aquel comentario.

— No te culparía — añadió Todou de forma provocativa— Todo el mundo quiere hacerlo. Soy perfecto, toda una beldad. No tendría nada de malo si lo quisieras intentar.

El de Chiba le dedicó una larga mirada al otro. «_Otra de tus indirectas, ¿cierto? Lo siento, pero hoy no, Jinpachi. Haz jugado suficiente conmigo_» pensó y dejo ir el aire pesadamente y le comentó:

— Cumplí con tu reto, espero cumplas con tu promesa-sho.

Todou resopló un tanto abatido, pero entendió que había sobrepasado los límites de la paciencia de su eterno rival.

— Por supuesto, es una promesa.

Makishima rio para sí, en tanto el escalador de Hakone suspiró con suavidad. Tendría que espera un poco más, pero, al menos, aquella situación le había hecho notar que en su relación empezaba a gestarse un cambio.

**FIN**

* * *

**Primera vez que escribo algo de estos dos. Espero les guste. **


End file.
